fra_middleweightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Audacious
Description Audacious is a 2WD thwackbot armed with a 3Kg wood maul tail, designed to sit and spin to cause damage to the opponents. It competed in the FRA Middleweight Championship in 2018 and in the Middleweight event at EXR Cheltenham but suffered from reliability issues, causing it to break down in every fight it was involved in during the two events. A replacement speed controller and a few other improvements led to substantially better reliability from the start of 2019. Etymology Audacious is named after HMS Audacious, a central-battery ironclad launched in 1869. Combat Record EXR Chatham 2018 Audacious first met Kaizen in a whiteboard match. Although surviving the opening ram from its opponent, it quickly broke down into the fight and lost the match. In the first of the qualifying melees, it was up against Kaizen, Crackers and Voodoo Chilie. After being pressurised by Crackers, including being thrown by the drum, Audacious broke down and lost the match. In the second of the qualifying melees, it was up against Crackers, Smash and Sentinel. After initially ramming one of the Crackers 'n' Smash duo, it became entangled briefly before breaking down and losing the match, being flipped by one of the duo's drums at one stage before being pitted. In the redemption melee to determine 5th, 6th and 7th, Audacious was paired with Gnasher to face Kaizen and Voodoo Chilie. In a reverse of the whiteboard, Audacious rammed Kaizen and then pressurised Voodoo before breaking down, it's tail trapping Kaizen against the arena wall. This meant that Audacious came 7th in the championship. EXR Cheltenham 2018 Audacious went into the qualifying melee for the Middleweight competition at this event with Iron Strike and Voodoo Chilie. After an initially bright start, it was pressurised by Voodoo and subsequently broke down, causing it to lose the match before Voodoo pitted the robot. It then went into the redemption melee with Iron Strike and Backflip (Kaizen was supposed to be in the melee but had pulled out at this stage). After ramming Iron Strike, taking a couple of hits off of the vertical disc of its opponent, Audacious attempted to use it tail end pickaxe on Backflip but then broke down and eventually being pitted, causing it to lose the match. EXR Portsmouth 2019 Audacious first fought Gaston in it's first match. The pair ran into each other for a little while, with Audacious holding up against the spinning disc of Gaston before a hit from Audacious's tail caused Gaston to stop moving. Gaston was eventually pitted and Audacious won by KO. The next fight was against You Little Ripper. Though Audacious hit You Little Ripper several times over, it held out and almost flipped Audacious out of the arena twice. Eventually, Audacious lost to You Little Ripper by being pitted. EXR Guildford 2019 For this event, Audacious was teamed up with You Little Ripper and Backflip. In it's only match of the event against Jibril, Jackpot and Gaston, after a solid start hitting Gaston and pushing Backflip, Audacious was rammed by Jibril. After pushing Gaston around some more, one of the motors driving Audacious burned out and consequently was immobile for the rest of the match. As a result, though it was on the winning team, it did not survive this melee. # Record Table 1 It isn't clear who won this match. * Wins: 7 * Draws: 0 * Losses: 15 Outcomes